Forbidden friendship
by nightfuryprincess
Summary: when stoick returns from the unsuccessful dragon nest hunt he will be more shocked to find out whats been going on since he left.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden friendship

I don't own HTTYD. I'm just a really big fan that's all. So here you go it's my first Fanfic. Ever! Please comment and review! And this starts when hiccups dad comes home after the unsuccessful expedition.

Chapter 1

It was a warm day on berk. Which is rare since we are so far out north. Any ways there was a little summer breeze, but sometimes even little rarities like these can make a big problem.

Toothless was beating his wings and then he went into a dive "woo hoo"! Said hiccup at the feeling of wind rushing past him he felt like he could let go but knew better than to do so. Toothless let out a roar that awoke him from his thoughts. Then in the distance he saw ships "ohh great, my dad's home just perfect" he placed the tail into reverse position and they headed to the cove. "Alright bud I'll be back soon" he said as he patted toothless on the head, toothless purred to this hiccup scratched below his chin before he left. When he was in the village he saw his father and Gobber talking and his father turned and looked at him and said "hiccup"! "Ohh gods" said hiccup as he ran trying to pretend he didn't hear as soon as he closed the door behind him it opened to revile none other than his father, "why did you run when I called you Hiccup"? Asked his father with a confused expression on his face "ohh uhh y-you called me?" asked Hiccup hoping to sound serious but his father knew when hiccup was lying or when he was hiding something " Hiccup I know you heard me, why did you run when I called you?" Hiccup just sighed "I…" but his voice trailed off and Stoick decided that it was just a matter of just being him. " I was talking to gobber about your improvement in the training arena… so how did you improve all of a sudden?" hiccup felt the air knocked out of him, he couldn't tell his dad about toothless so he decided to say "Just practice" and with that he said "hey dad uh I heard this uhh story about uhh a boy who trained a dragon so uhh if that boy lived in the village what would you do"? stoick laughed "I don't need to answer that because that can never happen" and with that he said" ok dad I'm really tired so yay uhh see you tomorrow"

The next day hiccup got up early but sadly his father was always up early as hiccup got his usual basket of fish for toothless stoick became curious about how fish helped hiccup get better in the arena so he followed hiccup to the cove. Then he heard a roar "just the perfect time for a dragon raid" he mumbled then it hit him that it was coming from the cove hiccup had just entered! "Hold on hiccup I'm- but was cut off mid-sentence by what he was witnessing. He saw a night fury! But then he saw his son come into view and he clenched his fists ready to take on the dragon any dragon that would come near his son but then he froze as he looked through the crack in between the rocks that he couldn't fit into until he sucked in his stomach. And then the dragon pounced onto hiccup but as stoick was about to jump into view, hiccup got up and laughed as he scratched the dragons head and said "brought some cod for ya bud" and the dragon licked his face and hiccup hugged the dragons head before grabbing fish and throwing it (like fetch) and the dragon ate it with that hiccup got on the saddle and they flew off and the last thing stoick heard was "woo hoo go baby"! Stoick looked down and around thinking he had imagined everything but the basket and the black scales gave away that what he had witnessed was very real.

Then as stoick walked home he asked himself questions like

How could he?

Since when has this been going on?

He wanted to reverse time to when he saw hiccup with the creature and ask the questions right then but he now had to wait for him to return home, but instead of making him talk he would put this as a test to see if hiccup would speak up or betray the tribe and keep going like this.

When he finally reached his house and sat down on the wooden chair he began to think about the dragon how it licked, played with hiccup and seemed well … happy. But he had noticed a brown marking on the creatures back or neck. That marking now that he thought of it was a saddle! And when he saw the tail the red tail that's when time seemed to slow down the tail had a Viking mark on it. Then he remembered what hiccup had claimed weeks ago" but I hit a night fury" then as the door opened and closed stoick looked up to see hiccup running up the stairs "hiccup" he said and hiccup stopped dead in his tracks "ya dad" he said quite calmly "I've noticed you've been absent during the day where have you been going"? hiccup turned pail "well uhh ya know just off" but that wasn't enough for his father "can ya be a little more specific" hiccup thought for a moment and said "well on berk" with that his father looked like he was ready to tell him that he knew all about toothless but took a deep breath and let that slide turned and said "goodnight" hiccup couldn't have been more relieved to hear this with that he ran to his rom shut the door and sighed heavily.

The next day hiccup awoke to a sunny day with a cool breeze the "perfect weather for a flight" then he ran out of bed and down stairs only to come face to face with his father "ready for your day today son "he asked as if already knowing the answer. "Yup" he said then he tried to walk as calmly as he could but was stopped by his father. "Good luck out there" he said "ok" said hiccup before opening the door and walking outside.

# In the arena#

(toothless already saved hiccup and is pinned down to the floor)

'Please don't hurt him, he won't harm you"said hiccup desperately. Stoick looked at him and to the dragon "lock him up with the other dragons I need to talk to my son" with that he walked towards hiccup, hiccup ran to toothless who looked him in the eye and upon seeing the fear in hiccups eyes he tried to stand up and managed just enough for hiccup to get under his paw and hold onto him with his eyes shut. Stoick grabbed hiccup and dragged him home.( literally)

"How could you hiccup?" hiccup looked at his father and said "there's an explanation that you just wouldn't understand" Stoick looked him in the eye and said "give it a shot' with this hiccup took a deep breath and said "when you told me to go home at in the middle of the dragon raid, I went to the forest to look for the night fury and found him but couldn't kill him. Because, when I looked into his eyes I saw myself, and so I let him go the next day I looked for him and found him alright in a cove then the day after that I fed him and then our friendship started and yes I know, a Forbidden friendship." With this Stoick was about to say something when gobber walked in and said "Stoick everyone wants to know what will happen to that night fury"? Stoick looked at the angry mod outside and hiccup to gobber .

This is going to be hard thought stoick as he grabbed an axe with that both hiccup and gobber understood "no dad please don't kill him"! Yelled hiccup as he ran towards the door that slammed shut but that didn't stop hiccup as soon as Stoick locked the door he looked back only to see hiccup jump out the garden window and run to the arena everyone tried to catch him but hiccup didn't try to out run them he tried to outsmart them and he did just that. All that was left was his father and hiccup was atop the arena handles he pulled one and toothless burst out and looked around hiccup ran to toothless shouting "toothless"! With a smile on his face as he hugged the dragon which licked him, in front of the entire village! Hiccup got onto toothless but was pulled off by stoick's massive hands as this happened toothless let out a growl and was about to pounce when hiccup wiggled out of his father's grasp and then onto toothless back as they were about to take off something happened that stopped them….

Well that's it for now hope youguys like the cliff hanger I'll be updating soon P.S. if you really like Httyd lookup new news on berks grapevine.


	2. Chapter 2

What happens next

I don't own Httyd I'm just a fan.

This is chapter 2 of forbidden friendship look it up by me of course

Hiccup looked up as well as toothless to see that Stoick had used the axe he was caring to crush toothless fake red tail and rip it apart toothless growled and ran for the exit shooting plasma blasts as they went, but Spitelout closed the door by pulling the arena handle and the villagers were getting closer, toothless looked at hiccup and when they made eye contact they knew what had to be done. Stoick approached them and said "Hiccup get off of that dragon, NOW"! Almost yelling but hiccup didn't, in fact he just hugged toothless closer and shut his eyes and took a deep breath before saying "No" at this Stoick couldn't move at all really and fastened his walk towards them that's when toothless jumped up and flapped to the other side of the angry mob and jumped through the hole he had made in the chains above and ran towards the woods. Everyone looked for them all day but didn't find anything. "Stoick there is no sign of them" reported his brother Spitelout "have we checked every place on the island"? "Yes we haven't found anything" then stoick remembered the cove.

Toothless had been running with hiccup on his back at full speed until they reached the cove, then he gently grabbed hiccup by the tunic and put him on his back and carried him to a cave just behind the massive tree in the cove. The roots covered them and almost hid the cave completely. As toothless laid hiccup down he started a fire because the cool sunny day had become a bad weather day and now it appeared that snow was on the way. Toothless found a comfortable position beside his rider and lowered his head. Watching the embers he fell asleep as the fire dyed out.

Stoick ran as fast as he could towards the cove, but with Gobber close behind it took him 10 minutes longer then it would normally take." Ya sure this is the right way" asked gobber "yes I'm positive" said stoick and with that he looked up to see the 2 rocks that offered paradise both men squeezed threw they thought it was land ahead and they ended up rolling and I mean rolling down the hill of rocks often hitting them. Stoick looked like he was about to give up when he saw a light in a cave behind a tree's roots. Stoick peeked threw one of the roots gobber as well and saw a mass black figure sleeping peacefully against a small human teenager. Stoick knew that that animal wasn't going to allow him close to hiccup so he grabbed a peddle (a good sized one) and threw it all the way to the other side of the cove toothless awoke and walked outside as Stoick walked in grabbed hiccup and turned back to gobber and crouched down and they left the cove but they thought that toothless hadn't noticed them but they hadn't noticed the black mass following them from above the trees and climbing ever so silently.

"They found him" yelled some villagers who gathered around hiccup's house to try and get a view at the boy but none managed. Stoick put hiccup on his bed and sat at the chair across from him when hiccup started to mumble in his sleep. "Toothless …..We…have. To…leave…berk "that startled stoick and his thoughts made it worst 'he would leave us for a dragon' then hiccup fell out of his bed and awoke and looked at his father and hiccup screamed before crawling under the bed and from their jumping out the window "toothless, toothless" he called and just as Stoick was about to grab hiccup a night fury grabbed him first. So stoick just leaped atop the night fury grabbed hiccup from its back and they both went tumbling down the roof, toothless once again growled at stoick snatched hiccup from his arms and stood up on his hind legs and got ready to fire with his mouth shining a bluish purplish glow…..

Cliff hanger and once again this is a cliff hanger and once again this is chapter 2 of forbidden friendship if you read the other chapter it makes more sense.


	3. chapter 3

Fighting for him

I do not own Httyd

Toothless still had the fire in his mouth prepared (like a warning) and scooped hiccup up with his claws and put him directly underneath his chest. Stoick wasn't just going to let his only son, his only child get taken away from him without a fight. He took a step towards hiccup and the dragon growled but with everything that's going on Stoick didn't see that hiccup was unconscious until he saw the boy not moving. He tried to snatch him but the dragon's mouth only got brighter until the point that the gas inside the mouth had to be released and so the night fury shot it upwards into a huge blue and purplish light. Stoick took this chance and grabbed hiccup and made a run for it.

There were several unlikely places where a dragon might hide or look in, unless it protects something but in a situation of life or death no creature is simply going to walk into its mouth they had protections of sorts, and he had the village as one of them. He yelled at every one to form a defensive line in the middle of town and he got in the middle. Everyone looked searched for the night fury but saw none of course they didn't look on the roofs until the animal pounced on to stoick causing him to roll backwards(kind of like in the arena finals) and if it weren't for hiccup he would have killed the man.

"toothless stop" something yelled and everyone looked down to see that hiccup had said that and the dragon turned from an angered your dead mood to a happy worried mood and came over inspected hiccup smelled him and then licked him before making a crooning sound and to that both hugged ignoring the village next to them.

"Traitor" yelled a Viking man and was about to charge at hiccup but you bet toothless interfered and shot out a plasma blast that sent the man flying 35-58ft. "how dare you call that monster toothless as if it were a harmless pet"! Yelled a Viking women. "Because he's my best friend" he answered Stoick looked like he was ready to blow! "What do you mean your best friend you had a village hear that helped you"! Hiccup looked at them with an expression that came close to either you're kidding right or as if you didn't know finally he took a deep breath and said" yeah I had a village, but one that treated me like dirt and don't dare say no because ever since mom left everything has been bad for me, you were embarrassed by me and I never told anyone this, but sometimes I wondered that if it was you or me so I decided to try to make you proud…. Did it work? Of course not it only made it worst and when I met toothless he looked at me with who I am not what I did, and I'm glad I'm his friend because for the first time in years I have someone that cares for me is, willing to risk themselves over me other than gobber. A women was about to open their mouth when hiccup looked at he and said dare you to deny it" with that her mouth was closed." You're not going with this thing, you are staying with me!" he father yelled "because I'M YOUR FATHER"! Hiccup looked at him nostrils flaring and said "really toothless acts more of a father than you"!

Stoick turned pail….and that gave toothless an idea he nudged his rider in the arm and when they made eye contact they knew what was going to happen he hugged toothless hid behind his wings and there was blue light and when the wings departed , what was beyond shocked everyone…..

There was no longer a boy there but a night fury hatchling with, emerald green eyes that seemed to glisten, jet black scales that shined in the light. And if you looked closely you could see it was hiding behind toothless and that when Stoick came near it backed away. "What have you done to my son" he said anger filling his voice. But what he did next only worsened hiccup's young dragon instinct to stay away from him…..

Well thank you for reading, highly appreciate and in case you guys might have noticed in the last chapter it says read chapter 1 that was a mistake, remember to review and comment I love reading them.


	4. Chapter 4

Inseparable love

I do not on Httyd

Stoick look at the tiny creature that was wary of him, and tried to touch it if not cradle it. But the hatchling kept its distance and when stoick got within 4 ft. the tiny creature whined and hid underneath toothless's stomach. Stoick knew what the night fury was going to do before it did it, so without waiting for the dragon and hatchling to leave Stoick grabbed the hatchling and ran to his house. While he was running toothless was chasing him from behind as the night fury roared, the hatchling tried harder to escape within each roar and then it made an ear piercing shriek right in Stoick's ears.

Stoick immediately let go and hiccup ran to toothless who was picked up from the scruff of the neck and ran for it .Stoick entered the house sadly thinking of the terror in the creatures eyes. 'What did I do' he asked himself, almost crying 'the only thing Val left me and now …..A dragon took it' then he got an idea and ran towards Fishlegs's house.

As soon as Stoick asked to see Fishlegs his parents allowed it and Fishlegs thought it was an execution because he shouted hard(exactly like in the episode Alvin and the outcasts) but when they explained everything was alright he politely asked "what could I help you in chief" and Stoick answered "Fishlegs I need your knowledge of dragons" at this Fishlegs perked up "ooo what do you need to know about, skrill ,timberjack,whispering death,boneknapper, snap trapper ,scauld-but was cut short by Stoick "Fishlegs I want to know if a dragon hatchlings' 'parent' dies what does it do"? Fishlegs smiled. "well if the baby has only a mother then it tends to go on its own, but if it's with the sire and the sire disappears it will tend to try and get their scent but if he doesn't find anything he goes to where he can find food and shelter'. Stoick couldn't have been happier and so he decided to call a town meeting. 'Stoick your playing a dangerous game here" said Spitelout "you know you're walking on eggshells" said gobber "I know" said stoick "but it's our only shot" "not quite" said a women in a green shirt, "I won't tell you who I am but I'm from the nearby islands and this happened to my uncle once and he turned back when whatever caused him to do so healed or bettered,' then as quickly as she arrived she left and said 'goodbye'. 'I go with her plan" said gobber "were still trying mine first" said stoick and with that he dismissed and got ready for tomorrow.

Toothless carried hiccup back to the cove (toothless can talk to hiccup now because hiccup is a dragon) and set him down, hiccup was crying and shaking with fear "he tried to take me daddy" he said and toothless wrapped his body around him when they were inside the cave. "Sshh go to sleep hiccup I'll take care of you when you're sleeping" with this hiccup snuggled close to Toothless's chest and said good night. Toothless didn't sleep and thought ' I hope they know he won't stay this way forever just until he feels more welcomed their' and with that he took the baby and held him close until he fell asleep.

"Stoick weir ready to start" yelled Spitelout 'all we have to do now is find him'. Thought stoick then he remembered were toothless took hiccup in the first time "to the cove" he said and off they went. Stoick had to remember the plan and not to try to leap out into view until dark which was hours away he would have to wait then. Toothless opened his eyes to see hiccup looking at him with emerald eyes, " good morning dad" with that Toothless got up nudged hiccup licked him and they went towards they lake. Hiccup was playing near the water and toothless called him and so he went and toothless said "alright hiccup this is how you fish and after you learned how we can do something fun", hiccup squealed with joy. And began to jump around as toothless took a drink. Stoick Spitelout and gobber were watching from above the cliff how the tiny creature jumped around. And then toothless looked at him and then he called hiccup and hugged him and the little dragon closed his eyes and hugged him back, then they started playing jumping and swimming and they could have sworn they herd the little dragon laugh and then hiccup tripped and hit himself and he managed to stand but a tear rolled down his cheek and toothless came over and put his face between hiccup's and the floor and hiccups head was resting on his. Hiccup's eyes opened and he smiled and licked toothless with his tiny tongue, then they both caught fish and Stoick remembered how when they tried to do that by the 2nd try they gave up on him and he saw that even though he had failed in catching the fish for the 5th time Toothless always crooned something and when he caught one he jumped and licked toothless. And after they ate toothless told hiccup to get on his head and hiccup did, then he out stretched his wings and he pretended to fly and toothless was steering his then as soon as Hiccup closed his eyes Toothless dropped his head and hiccup thought that he was still on his head but he was flying! And when he opened his eyes. He squealed with joy but when toothless tried to take off he couldn't. So he called Hiccup instead and since it was almost noon Toothless continued to play with hiccup and hiccup continued to play and laugh, jump and fly and they even played a game where hiccup tried to catch Toothless's tail.

When the sunset came Toothless fished and they ate and when the night came they curled up on the highest rock they could find and watched the northern lights (when your imagining hiccup and toothless watching the northern lights with the wind blowing listen to 1-22 sec of my heart will go on the flute part by Celine Deon and pretend their hearing it) and they got close to one another. After all they had witnessed and where witnessing they now saw the love the 2 had for each other and even Stoick had to admit that Toothless was a better father than he was and now that they had seen all this it pained the 3 up to separate them like they were about to do …..

Well the next chapter will be sad but exiting and will show the love these two have for each other

Review and comment please!


	5. Chapter 5

Sickness

I do not own Httyd please review!

As soon as the northern lights stopped dancing toothless and hiccup fell asleep. Then Toothless heard a screech and both hiccup and Toothless immediately awoke and there was a deadly Nadder firing towards them. Toothless grabbed hiccup and put him in a small hole under a hill and went to fight with the Deadly Nadder.

"Well, well, well look who it is, and no you have a hatchling! I never thought you would and umm where's his mother?" asked the Deadly Nadder "anyways I came to tell you that I'll be sure to let the queen know what you're doing and she'll take him away from you" she said with a mischievous laugh toothless had had it and then he clawed the Deadly Nadder whom defended herself with fire and then toothless cannoned barrel rolled into her side and she let out an ear piercing screech and flew off.

Hiccup was scared and then when he saw his father he leaped and hugged him. And they both fell asleep together in the safety of the cave then toothless heard a voice….Stoick!

He ran to the entrance and saw a figure there he pounced on it and saw nothing but flour. And then a net with a medal muzzle dropped down and they took toothless away. As much as toothless struggled to get free he couldn't but he saw who was doing this it was Stoick, Gobber, and an unknown man. But they took him to the arena but put him in an underground cell.

As soon as hiccup woke up, he looked for Toothless inside and outside. But couldn't find him anywhere but then he saw this white powdery stuff and not knowing what it was he stayed away when he picked up toothless's scent, he followed it into a very familiar place with weird caves that were brown with strange 2 legged dragons, so he walked in everyone yelled 'Stoick!' and the chief turned around, hiccup was too busy trying to figure out why they were screeching to notice who it was coming towards him until he was grabbed and held tightly around the waist and wings. Then what took him brought him into one of the caves then everything went dark.

"hiccup I'm not going to hurt you' said a voice which made hiccup nervous then Stoick knowing hiccup was smart he put o rope around hiccups neck (like a leash) and then the lights were turned on and hiccup ran away as soon as he saw stoick there. But the rope kept him and Stoick grabbed the baby night fury and hugged him. The night fury trembled and screeched "dad, daddy help me"! As it began to cry. And Stoick seeing this wiped the tears away but they kept on falling maybe he's hungry thought Stoick so he grabbed some fish and cut it up and put it in a bowl. Hiccup sure was hungry but didn't eat it but looked out the window instead. Stoick rubbed hiccups scaly back and felt him tense as he heard whining and he thought hiccup was just thinking but was he ever wrong.

Hiccup stayed in the same position for days and wouldn't eat at all and that's when Stoick couldn't take it any longer and grabbed the bowl of fish and hiccup walked to the Arena and pulled a handle to see toothless tied up with chains around his neck just like hiccup and as soon as toothless looked at hiccup he stopped struggling and said "hiccup please eat I can sense that you're hungry but please I don't want you to die". Hiccup looked at him and said "you left me in the cave you abandoned me" Toothless than explained what happened and finally got hiccup to eat as soon as hiccup ate he recovered. And was taken away from toothless….

Dear fans,

Thank you so much if you like this story please comment I'm giving up hope on my first fanfic and I'm thinking that I might quit if I can't convince myself that its good enough. Thank you all who commented and reviewed if there's at least 8 reviews ill continue the story I already have the next chapter finished but I'm not sure if people like my story …. I'm such a failure to be 13


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Httyd

The Deadly Nadder went to Dragon Island and told the queen about hiccup. "what, how does he have a hatchling "asked the red death the deadly Nadder responded "I don't know I just know that when I was their he was protecting it and they look exactly the same" to this the queen said "go see what else you can find out about this and bring me that hatchling" and with that the deadly Nadder took off and then he had a mischievous plan.

Every day Stoick would take Hiccup to the Arena so that he could be with toothless and this went on for 2 days until both dragons had had it. So the 2 night furies began to make plans like no others like screech in the middle of the night. Burn almost every house they could, melt weapons stuff like that and they would only stop when they were together. Then one day the villagers had had it "give that thing its offspring already so it can stop driving us insane"! So the nights were filled with discussions and decisions.

Then on a warm day the guards had had it and they lifted the handle, took toothless out and started yelling a him and Stoick and hiccup close by Hiccup heard this and became to screech and claw wiggle tried frantically to run until stoick heard the yelling and so when he got there he saw toothless on the ground unconscious and he hit the guards … hard.

Hiccup began nudging toothless and licked him but Toothless was unconscious and hiccup being a hatchling he thought of it the other way. And lifted toothless's wing and laid next to him and began to cry.

Then a Viking named Mildew came to the scene but he didn't know who hiccup was and said "what daddy's gone? Ohh that is so ridiculous" and he kicked hiccup which sent him rolling and whining even louder and to this Stoick grabbed Mildew and Punched him in the face "that's hiccup if you didn't know" stoick yelled and then went to pick hiccup up and when he did He felt the little dragon awoke and Stoick knew that he wasn't hurt badly and so Hiccup ran to Toothless and waited there for 30min. until Toothless finally awoke.

Stoick was happy when he saw Hiccup jump up and squeal and hug Toothless and toothless did the same in return. But then Toothless looked him in the eye and was about to take hiccup by the scruff of the neck when the deadly Nadder came and grabbed him first.

"Hiccup" yelled toothless as he roared and ran after them but he knew where the Deadly Nadder was going and he knew too well." Daddy help me"! Yelled hiccup as his voice faded.

Gobber, Stoick everyone stood frozen when they saw what had just happened they looked at Toothless who ran to Stoick's house and looked in hiccup's room until he found it, "hold on hiccup weir coming" he said as he took the notebook

Thank you dear fans but please keep reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Httyd

Toothless ran to give this to Stoick and as he did Stoick looked at the picture. "Gobber"! He yelled" make this now as quickly as you can we need to help hiccup because knowing this animal that other dragon isn't in its 'social circle'"

"Let go of me I don't want to do anything here I just wanna go back with my daddy!" He said as tears rolled down his scales. The deadly Nadder just looked at him and said" well you just might not see him again but even though that's highly true you at least knew him" before he dropped hiccup in front of this reddish cliff inside a volcano. "My queen I brought the hatchling" said the Deadly Nadder the queen's massive head emerged from the volcanic crater. "Why would you look at that he does have a hatchling" and she looked straight at hiccup who backed away slowly," but not the same attitude" she laughed. Then she looked at the Nadder and said "watch him while his father comes" in a voice that made you look away. As the Deadly Nadder came closer to hiccup, hiccup looked around and remembered…..he can fly, so from there he told himself it's just out flying them. As he was about to take off he felt something grab him by the wings and the waist. It felt like he was being put under the ocean floor and then squished onto a very large boulder. As he looked up to see the Deadly Nadder which he named Spiky had grabbed him and they were flying away.

Bing! Bang! Boom! Then Gobber came out with a tail that looked as real as if it had been torn off from an animal, and he gently put it on toothless and as soon as the leather was strapped he took off like mad and Stoick followed by ship which made toothless explode with rage because he was being forced to be patient, when they got to dragon island Toothless pushed the ships away which made Stoick angry and every time they would come close to land toothless would push or even break the shifts dragon head shift until they finally stood in the water noticing that they weren't going to get anywhere with this. And toothless went into the mountain volcano only to find the queen looking right at him "well, well, well who do we have here the night fury that wanted to escape and has a hatchling whom he was too weak to protect" then she let out a laugh that made toothless want to collapse the entire mountain but he held calm "where is hiccup" he asked and then she looked at him and said "hiccup!... that name suits him well considering he is the smallest dragon Hear that I've seen" and she burst out laughing. And then toothless looked her straight in the eye and said "well that's because he's a hatchling but your probably too dumb to have noticed" and with that she stopped laughing and looked at him with a stare that made her think this was a challenge. "Bring the hatchling" she roared.

Then Spiky came holding Hiccup who looked like he was about to give a panic attack but when he saw toothless he ran or tried to and yelled "Daddy!" and with that he desperately tried to escape Spiky but was unsuccessful and she pinned him down to the floor and he let out a scream of pain that could have been heard from a mile away. And Toothless ran towards him and pushed Spiky out of the way. But was thrown by something into the wall which made the wall tremble.

Stoick was waiting for anything a voice, a sound, anything and then he heard it a scream that seemed to come from a dragon … a hatchling. At that the thought crossed his mind and he jumped onto the water and onto the volcanic island which he started to climb as fast as he could only to feel the wall tremble and he hurried his pace, when he reached the top of the mountain he looked at the horrifying scene he was witnessing with wide eyes.

Toothless quickly got up to face his unknown opponent…..Spiky. Her claws were outstretched to full length and her fire seemed like it was as bright as the sun and with that he let out a plasma blast that hit her bulls – eye in the face, she shrieked with pain and looked at the wall, let out most of her fire and then looked to see she had scorched…The wall. She looked around only to see a black shape picking up a smaller version of itself and flying at full speed towards the entry but as she was about to give up a giant mouth more than 5 times her length jumped up and almost caught them and then the worst happened …


	8. Chapter 8

How could it have gotten worst

I do not own Httyd even though I would really love to and to my fans I can only upload on weekends and please keep reviewing I love reading them!

As the queen's massive grayish head erupted from the volcanic crater, and after toothless. Sensing this toothless tried to go faster, but a familiar figure was standing wide eyed in a very large gap in the wall and trying to figure out what he was doing there, toothless completely forgot that the queen was behind him that is until Hiccup screeched like mad and tried frantically to escape that toothless awoke from his thoughts and suddenly remembered why he was here and flapped his wings with such force that if you weren't witnessing this you would have thought it came from a thunder drum, but then taking his full attention to the queen he didn't realize that Spiky was right beside him and she barreled into his side making him open his mouth and drop hiccup, which flapped his wings upward towards toothless as he felt giant tree sized teeth above and below and he didn't need to be told twice to know that that there was a huge cave sized stomach right beyond them. Toothless turned his body and managed to grab hiccup and lift upwards into ….. rocks and knowing to well that he couldn't see an entrance he dashed for at what he thought was Spiky and it turned out to be non other than Stoick the vast, as soon as Stoick saw toothless with hiccup he jumped onto toothless's back and they were off and as soon as they were out of the darkness and into the light they saw something that almost stopped their hearts, hiccup's eyes were closed. They immediately landed and Stoick grabbed him and put him gently on the ground, toothless nudged him gently with his nose while sniffing at the same time but nothing happened not a breath or a movement. Stoick shook hiccup's head gently but nothing and they were starting to give up hope on the little night fury and then the worst thought came to their minds and they refused to accept it because they knew that if hiccup died they would know both of them would. Then they heard it….. a whimper and they both looked down and their faces full of hope and there hopeful spirits were soon rewarded because there on the floor was hiccup with his emerald green eyes that looked like jewels, no sight would ever make them happier and then Stoick grabbed Hiccup into a hug that if it he wasn't being careful would be bone crushing and then for the very first time since his transformation hiccup showed the very first affection for his true father, he brought his head up and licked his fathers exposed cheek and Stoick couldn't have been happier. Then toothless came into view and Hiccup leaped off his feet with incredible strength and landed on Toothless's head and then he curled into a ball which he then clung to toothless as best he could giving him a small but love full hug. But there trouble wasn't over because then all of a sudden a massive mountain sized greenish gray dragon with 6 eyes tumbled half the mountain, but stopped dead in its tracks when he saw Toothless's supposable 'hatchling' and she lunged forward and got a hammer right in her eye which made her screech in protest and she lunged towards the water hoping it would reawaken her but she ended up crashing into wood because her face landed flat on a Viking boat and all the men and women scrambled towards their weapons and towards the shore they knew that whatever was going to happen was going down into history, but then toothless did something that shocked everyone and this was a big impact on Hiccup…

Well hope you guys like the cliff hanger and thank you for your reviews and I would highly appreciate at least 8 more but hey what I have is better than nothing and in the next chapter there will be more action.


	9. Chapter 9

Toothless grabbed hiccup and put him in Stoick's arms and looked at hiccup straight in the eye and said "look little one I have to do something and I may need to be gone for a while but I could possibly stay but if I can't stay promise me you'll stay with Stoick and got to the cove and drink some water but before you drink some water I need you to write down everything that happened alright" said Toothless trying to hold back tears but Hiccup then said his own eyes were full of water " but I want you to stay daddy, I don't want you to go" crying now and Toothless said " I love you my little one but what I need to do is important to you and could save you and many of your friends" and with this hiccup leaped towards toothless and gave him a hug and said " I love you to" with that Toothless looked at Stoick and Stoick felt sorrow creep into his chest like water does on your face when you're at sea and he nodded and grabbed hiccup and pulled him away and surprisingly the hatchling didn't fight him. And with that all the people, and stoick carrying hiccup went into a surprisingly large cave and prepared themselves to watch what was about to occur.

Toothless flew up into the clouds and roared a roar that made every dragon gasp he summoned ….. A challenge. And apparently the queen was more than delighted to heard this and gently emerged from the water before opening it's+ 350ft wings and jumping into the air before and followed toothless into the air and then the challenge was on. As the queen looked for a simple meal plan toothless already had one on his mind and he lept towards the ocean and with the queen right behind him at the last minute he pulled up and let the queen have a nice freezing splash full of water straight into her lungs which than after 10 seconds of being under water came up gasping for air and shot upwards once more but followed toothless into the clouds and was shooting fire everywhere to try and spot the grayish black dragon but was unsuccessful and then she stopped to the sound of a night fury's roar ( echolocation roar) and opened her mouth to receive a plasma blast straight in it and then her world went black but as soon as she went down she hit toothless's tail fin off and he went down with her and waited for the ground.

As soon as the smoke in the ground cooled down Hiccup ran out to look for Toothless as well as for Stoick who followed and then Stoick heard it a soft inhaling sound and Stoick grabbed hiccup and ran towards the sound and found toothless on the ground, Hiccup immediately left Stoick's arms and ran to Toothless and nudged him but what happened was only silence there was no answer and Hiccup snuggled close to toothless and began to cry softly but then so loud that all the villagers began to wonder what was going on, gobber rushed to the scene and was shocked to that the mighty night fury lay motionless on the ground with a half dragon hatchling crying as loud as it could s if hoping to wake him up. Stoick came over and tried to touch hiccup but as soon as he touched Hiccup's scaly back the young dragon turned around and bit his palm with tiny triangular shaped teeth. Stoick let out a yell and ripped a piece of his tunic and wrapped it round his hand and tried again only to have the incident repeated but hiccup's teeth barred into nothing this time. Stoick then saw that what hiccup was doing was performing the self-defense instinct the young hatchling thought he had been taught but he never was, he was defending toothless. Then hiccup grabbed toothless's paw and hid under it (like Simba does in the lion king when his father dies) and started crying and stoick grabbed a box and walked towards hiccup who had his eyes closed tightly and before he could do anything was grabbed and put in a box like if he were a pet. And then let out a piercing screech and as soon as they were about to aboard the ship, a plasma blast hit the sail sending it down in ashes. Everyone turned around to see toothless standing and at the sight hiccup let out a blast of his own which destroyed or made a hole in the box big enough for him to squeeze threw and run towards toothless. And toothless did the same but hiccup was grabbed by a Viking named mildew and ran with hiccup in his arms. Stoick ran as fast as he could but toothless ran 10 times faster and they cornered mildew at a cliff and mildew then turned to face them and said "Does everyone here remember this boy" he said pointing to hiccup "he betrayed the Viking law, which the punishment is either exile or death but his father is so attached to him that he didn't mention the exile, I mean I don't remember ever signing a piece treaty with theses beasts"! And at least 45% of the Vikings their cheered him on, "so I give the chief a choice either I can drop this hatchling down this cliff and that will take care of everything or he can just kill the dragon" Mildew said pointing towards toothless whom growled and took a step forward but sadly mildew took a step towards the cliff. "which will it be" asked Mildew with a mischievous look on his face, all eyes fell upon Stoick who looked as pale as a white peach and then he stammered before looking at the dragon then he thought, if I kill the dragon and hiccup is alive that will break his heart and even threaten his life he thought remembering the last time the dragons where separated, but yet there is no guarantee that mildew won't throw hiccup if I say the dragon. Then he took a deep breath and said "may I ask mildew why it must be that particular dragon or that particular person" and Mildew just looked at him and said "because they started all this so which will it be" and Stoick walked towards Mildew and stretched out his arms and Mildew smiled evilly and handed him the unconscious hatchling, and then yelled "secure the dragon"! And Toothless fought like he had never fought before but he had just woken up from a life threatening sleep so he was weak and they managed to bring him to his knees and chained him. Stoick fought the urge to turn around and help the animal whose screeches haunted the island and they a boarded the last ship that remained and sailed towards berk…

In just a couple of hours hiccup woke up in a soft warm place and he yawned before stretching and opened his eyes to look for Toothless, but Stoick stood in front of him and he came closer to the hatchling. Sensing something was wrong Hiccup kept his distance and looked at him and then at himself and Stoick stood shocked now knowing who he was looking for. "We can't keep both of you" Stoick said sadly "he will have to go, I'm sorry". Hiccup stood wide eyed for a moment before he got up and ran down the stairs as far as he could before he fell and rolled down and ran towards the door. Stoick ran after him as fast as he could because knowing mildew he was capable of anything even killing them both….

Hiccup ran as fast as he could and followed the noise of people cheering and found himself in the middle of a large Viking crowd or more of a village. He carefully walked between them making sure not to be seen. And when he walked inside of a large arena he saw Toothless being pulled out and Mildew with an axe waiting in the middle of the arena. When toothless saw his fate he fought like mad but eventually whips won the battle, and Mildew raised the axe over toothless's head At that very moment Stoick ran towards the arena gate and saw hiccup trembling but then slowly get up and took a deep breath before running towards mildew's turned back. Everyone screamed and mildew stopped to look at what everyone was screaming about then his axe as shot literally shot out of his hands by a plasma blast and he turned around to see a 4ft. long Night fury hatchling snarling at him and walking towards him, and Mildew ran towards the axe but then yelled "NOOOOOO!" when he saw the young dragon untie the adult night fury. And Then they turned to walk towards the exit but mildew then did the unthinkable…..

Well hope youguys like the cliff hanger, will post other chapter VERY SOON!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Httyd and Dear fans I'm sorry for it taking so long because my computer has a lack of internet and it connects and disconnects.

Mildew gave somewhat of a battle cry before he threw an axe at the smaller night fury and caused it to bleed frantically and Toothless turned and shot a plasma blast straight at Mildew's old chest and sent him flying into the air and into a dragon cell. Toothless quickly grabbed Hiccup in his mouth and then headed off to the forest he didn't like how much Hiccup had to suffer every time he was here and he even had the idea to make the transformation permanent.

Stoick ran after them as fast as he could but his lack of normal exercise made him very slow and so the Night fury was gone from his view in moments. He sighed and he thought it would be best if they came back by themselves instead of being forced but he couldn't let that happen because Hiccup was injured and anything could happen especially if the wound got infected. He kept going until he had more strength to run towards the cove.

Hiccup awoke to a dim blue light and saw toothless looking out the cave, "Hiccup are you feeling ok "? Hiccup laughed but then yelped in pain as he felt his back and saw a 6in. scar on his back still bleeding but not badly and then he remembered what had happened. Hiccup knew he had to return even though he didn't remember his human life he still had the instinct to go back to the village and so their they were 2 night furies walking towards a Viking village. Stoick ran into them and hugged Hiccups 2ft head. Then he took Hiccup and Toothless to his house and took proper care of the wound. Stoick heard knocking on the door and went to find Alvin the treacherous standing as he barged in with Mildew and the greedy old man pointed to the 2 dragons in the living room "There Alvin see just like I told you Father and Son they are in perfect shape for riding and Stoick's boy trained one so the little one will follow in its footprints. "Alvin chuckled and he saw that the little night fury hid under the belly of the 39ft night fury. He grabbed a chain and was about to throw it around Toothless's neck when Stoick got in front of the dragons and said "You are not to touch those dragons especially the young one for they belong to me and my son" but Alvin didn't stop he just threw the chain around them and hulled them onto his ship and he sailed away ignoring Stoick's yells that began to vanish.

Toothless and Hiccup were thrown into a cell together and Toothless hid Hiccup behind him and would growl at anyone who came near them. Alvin watched in astonishment and glory, he owned 2 night furies and a young one too, quite a catch. Alvin then took a step towards the 6inch metal bars and heard a loud and I mean loud growl and turned to see the adult Night fury protecting the hatchling and then he saw it, Hiccup's eyes, in the smaller ones eyes. He awed himself and called 2 outcast soldiers to help him and if they failed worst would happen. Toothless knew what they were going to do so he got his belly atop Hiccup's back any laid down the little night fury pulled his tail into a tight ball and he felt wings shield all light from him but he heard noise that kept him alert. The 2 outcasts had tried to distract Toothless but were very unsuccessful and Alvin was even more so and he sent a note and took despite measures.

1 day later the berserkers were on the outcast shores and dagur the deranged came off of his boat and onto the shore with a smirk. He then ran towards the dragon cells and did the worst thing possible he entered the cell and looked at toothless with a smirk on his face but he knew that if the dragon didn't like him now there was no way it would like him later then his eyes fell upon the sleeping hatchling under the adults belly. He smirked and called Alvin "knowing you, you took them from somewhere let me guess was it berk?" Alvin smiled and nodded. Dagur took this as an advantage and said "how about we make a deal if I help you I get to keep the hatchling and you keep the adult?" Alvin's smile disappeared he grunted and nodded. Dagur returned his attention to the dragons and he knew that the adult wasn't just going to hand him over. "Bring me a rope" ordered dagur. An outcast soldier brought a rope and Dagur stepped into the cell and Alvin watched as he thought 'this should be good' and watched as Dagur approached the hatchling and only to be blasted at by the adult and he ran out of the cell. He then grabbed fish and lined it up in a line and a barrel full of fish. But Toothless wasn't dumb and he knew what dagur was trying to do and so he just turned the other way and nudged Hiccup's head gently with his nose and the little night fury woke and licked Toothless's nose before looking around and hiding even further into his stomach so you could only see his head. Dagur went back in there with Alvin and they were taunting toothless but toothless wasn't tempted in the fish but he was tempted into throwing a fireball and he did just that. Both of them ran out of the cell. Toothless just laughed and cooed Hiccup back to sleep.

Dagur grabbed a chain and went behind the 2 dragons and Alvin made a noise in the opposite direction causing Toothless to charge forward. Dagur then grabbed the hatchling and ran towards the door and closed the cell door. He then tied a rope around the struggling Night fury's neck trying to ignore the screeches and shooting made by the adult and he took the little one into his room.

He was really confused as he saw the little animal trying to hide. Eventually his patience blew out and he pulled the little animal into the arena. Hiccup looked around as if thinking nice place to play in but then he realized that Dagur came in with him and he held up a barrel with white and red marks and said "Blow it up" Hiccup didn't know what to do because Toothless had taught him not to destroy anything unless there's a good reason like protection or defense so he didn't blow it up he just sat there and looked at Dagur. Dagur's face was beginning to get red and he pointed towards the barrel but hiccup just sniffed the barrel and walked back to the place where he sat. Dagur then grabbed the barrel and threw it at hiccup who cried in fear and ducked and ran as Dagur ran after him. Then he saw an open gate and ran for it and found himself in the cell room and ran to toothless. And he squeezed through the outcast's badly wide cell bars and hid behind toothless. Dagur ran inside the room and saw that the 2 dragons were back together. He yelled and kicked the wall and ended up with a blistering foot, then out of nowhere Stoick and gobber came in and said "I believe you have my dragons" and opened the cell gate.


End file.
